Richard Castle promised a Terminator
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Richard Castle made a promise to a Terminator two years ago regarding its parts. This Terminator has a name: T-11. T-11 now lives with Alexis, well, not under the circumstances that one can picture. In reality T-11 has blended into human life and wed Alexis after a year of dating. Where does our plot begin? Oh yes; the murder of a Resistance Soldier draws Castle in.
1. Murder

_Richard Castle made a promise to a Terminator two years ago regarding its parts. T_

 _his Terminator has a name: T-11. T-11 now lives with Alexis, well, not under the circumstances that one can picture. In reality T-11 has blended into human life and wed Alexis after a year of dating. Where does our plot begin? Oh yes; the murder of a Resistance Soldier draws Castle in because...His name was written on evidence._

 _Can a promise really be kept for so long?_

* * *

 _ **..2017..**_

 _ **New York...2:57 AM...**_

Marcus Hemmington is running for his life. New York wasn't so destroyed and very dark than the one he had grown to in his youth shortly after Judgement Day. He had a thumb drive in his mouth which he is struggling not to swallow. He looks over his shoulder sweating ever so profusely. He turns his head forwards with his hands in fists.

He is being chased after the most deadly and most lethal kind of terminator enforcer.

The Terminatrix; a Anti-Terminator.

"Come on," Hemmington mumbles to himself. "You can't die here!"

He lands a dead end.

"Shit," Hemmington curses.

Half naked; pants on and no shirt.

"Marcus Hemmington?" The Terminatrix asks.

Hemmington freezes in his track.

"Turn around," Terminatrix orders. "Hands up."

Hemmington turns around.

"Skynet will not allow your intervention," The Terminatrix said. "In what is inevitable."

Hemmington raises his brows with his hands up.

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about, scrap metal," Hemminton said. "I am only here for non-related Skynet mission." He waves his hands in mid air. "Certainly, I would wish to have the honor in what ever part of something you think I have but I don't!"

The Terminatrix shot into his legs, then twice at the shoulders making Hemmington fall onto his back cowering in pain, and came over to his chest. Her hand is in the shape of a long sleek rifle. The Terminatrix has the appearance of a woman with dirty blonde hair that is up in a pony tail with a purple attire resembling a suit when it is only a jacket above a purple sleeveless shirt and matching pants.

"Threat has been neutralized," The Terminatrix said in a robotic voice turning away.

The Terminatrix walks down the alley.

Hemmington grabs a small stick, a piece of paper, and a trash can.

Hemmington spits out the thumb drive.

"This better be worth it," Hemmington said, weakly.

Hemmington had to act fast.


	2. Crime scene

_**..2017...**_

 _ **...New York..**_

"So what brings me for this crime scene?" Castle asks, his head turned towards Esposito holding a coffee cup.

"You need to see it for yourself," Esposito said. "'We had a burgulery last night at a mall. A guy demanded what year and day it was after being chased down the alley by a officer Wellings. He stole some boxers, shoes, socks-"

"'And a trench coat," Castle said.

Esposito shook his head.

"No," Esposito said. "He didn't have the time."

Castle is surprised.

"Why?" Castle asks.

"He was being chased by someone other than a officer," Esposito said. Castle raises his brows. "She reminds me of the robot chick from Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines."

"The Terminatrix," Castle said, walking down the alley with Esposito. Castle lowers his eyebrows. "Eeriely like the beginning of Terminator except a different model."

"She probably was a bounty hunter," Esposito said. "At least that's what Ryan is guessing."

The two come to the crime scene.

"Hello, Lanie," Castle said.

"Ah,hello Castle," Lanie said, with a small smile. "How's Beckett with her Senator duties?"

"Fine," Castle said. "But I can't seem to understand why I've been called."

Lanie uncovers a trash can lid that read 'Castle' in blood.

"Huh?" Castle said. "Why is my name on there?"

"Thought you had answers for that," Lanie said, uncovering the dead body.

Castle clasps his hand over his mouth recognizing Hemmington.

"Oh my..." Castle said.

"Who is it?" Esposito asks.

"Marcus Hemmington," Castle said, taking his hand off his mouth.

"This Marcus doesn't have any form of records," Ryan said.

"That is because he is from the future," Castle said.

There is a eerie silence between the four.

"Really?" Esposito asks.

"Yes," Castle said. "I am being serious."

"Judging by rigermortus he died a couple hours ago," Lanie said. "Maybe being from the future explains these...bar tattoo's on his forearm."

Castle nods.

"He once worked moving the orderly," Castle said. "Until The Resistance got him out."

"So this guy was not only murdered," Esposito said. "He was terminated?"

"Apparently," Castle said.

"He left a letter for you," Lanie said, picking up the can.

There is a crumbled letter meticilously wrapped around the shape of a thumb drive. There is little bloodly letters seen to the human eye reading 'Dear Castle'. Castle takes out his spare rubber gloves that he keeps in hand for his writing research on serious novels. He uncrumbles the letter revealing a gray thumb drive.

The letter read:

 _Dear Castle,_

 _Please plug in the thumb drive to your computer. Urgent._

 _From,_

 _Marcus H._

"He is dead because of me," Castle said, slipping the thumb drive into the sleeve of his coat.

"Maybe whoever killed him had a different reason entirely," Ryan suggests. "If you know anything that can hel-"

"I know," Castle said, turning away. "I'll leave a call."

"Tell Beckett I said Hi!" Ryan shouts.

"I will," Castle said.


	3. Thumb drive

_**..New York..**_

 _ **... Richard Castle Residence...**_

Castle slipped in the thumb drive to his computer. The computer screen sizzles unexpectedly instead of pulling up what is ever on the contents to the Thumb Drive. Castle looks around the room to make sure he is really alone. Eventually the screen clears up showing a skype live chat going on in another time.

"Castle!" John shouts. "Talk to me."

Castle stares in disbelief at John Connor.

"Connor?" Castle said.

"Finally got the frequency down with the tech team," John said.

"It has been 3 years," Castle said.

"Three years?" John said, flabbergasted. "So you are in 2018?"

"No, 2017," Castle said.

"..So it has been two years," John said. "I don't see Hemmington. What happened to him?"

"The Terminatrix got to him first," Castle said. "He's in the morgue."

"He was a fine man," John said.

"What is the skype for?" Castle asks. "I can't believe you went through all this trouble for a time message."

"Tyler," John said, with a grim look.

"Oh," Castle said. "He's living with my daughter."

John has a surprised reaction on his face

"Living with her?" John asks.

"They are married," Castle said. "Very married...I was there to let her go."

 _Castle recalls the marriage of Alexis Castle and Tyler Eleven on July 1st, 2016. He remebered holding her arm all the way to the alter where Alexis said "Dad, you can let me go now". Castle was reluctant to let her go but he had to trust his daughter then for her choice. The choice to marry a Terminator hybrid in her life. He posed questions prior to all this if T-11 can do human things such as reproduce._

 _Which Castle later found out T-11 that can have children_

 _Castle let go of Alexis then sat down in the chair alongside Beckett._

 _"They look cute together," Beckett said._

 _"In a deadly kind of way," Castle mused._

 _Beckett elbow punched Castle._

 _"Do you, Alexis Castle, take Tyler Eleven as your lawfully wedded husband?" The Priest asked._

 _"I do," Alexis said._

 _"Do you promise to love him, care for him, and be there for him?" The Priest asked._

 _"I do," Alexis said, holding hands with T-11._

 _"Do you,Tyler Eleven, take Alexis Castle as your wife?" The Priest asked._

 _"I do," T-11 said._

 _"You may exchange rings," The Priest said._

 _The two exchanged rings._

 _"I now pronounce you as husband and wife," The Priest said. "You may now kiss."_

 _Alexis wrapped her arms around T-11's neck as he put his arms around her waist and they fall together into a kiss._

"Castle!" John snaps Castle out of the memory.

"Yes?" Castle asks.

"Can you please send a email to Alexis and attach this file to the email?" John asks.

"Sure," Castle said.


	4. Family guy

_**Alexis's residence...**_

 _ **..April 2nd, 2017...7:30 AM...**_

"Toodle doodle," T-11 sang, preparing eggs and bacon with sausage gravy. "Baby, you are a superstar!"

Alexis's phone vibrates in her pocket with the ringing turned off. Boy does Alexis love her husband, very much. She wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. Alexis takes out her phone from her pocket seeing the notification appearing to be 'Message from Richard Castle' on the screen.

"Who is it?" T-11 asks.

"Dad," Alexis said.

"Ah," T-11 said, sliding the black square item under the eggs giving them a bottom underside where the yolk is forming. "You better get that, and do so outside. You know I overhear your texting with Richard."

Alexis smiles, shaking her head pressing the read message.

"Right," Alexis said. "I quote 'Women need their privacy, honey' unquote."

"That 's because women need lives as men do," T-11 said. "I appreciate my wife having an outside life!"

"Okay," Alexis said.

"Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes," T-11 said. "I better not see any texting at the table."

"You won't," Alexis said.

"Uh huh, you said that last time," T-11 said.

"I promise,Ty," Alexis said.

"Out and do your texting!" T-11 orders Alexis.

Alexis shuts the backyard door behind her and then faces down towards the screen. Instead of a compose page Alexis saw a young man strikingly resembling someone she had seen in Terminator 2 way in the beginning long ago. It has been so long since she had seen the movie but the face is very uncanny and memorable. This man has a scar on the right hand side of his face.

"I am John Connor," John said. "And I want to be sure you haven't told anyone what Tyler is."

"I haven't," Alexis said.

"Don't get me wrong," John said. "I am happy for my friend to have found someone...But..."

"You are worried about Skynet rising in this world," Alexis said.

"Promise me this," John said. "Just for me; you won't tell anyone what he really is."

"I promise no one will know what Tyler is," Alexis said. "I swear over my grave."

John nods appearing to have a grim look.

"Thank you," John said. "How has he been doing?"

"Fine," Alexis said. "But...I can't touch it. He has the entire basement full of games in case of a apocolypse!"

John laughs.

"That's my Tyler," John said, fondly.

"How do I make him stop?" Alexis said.

"It depends on how much ammo he has," John said.

"Like a million," Alexis said.

"Then he should stop,Mrs..." John starts but Alexis quickly interjects. e

"You want to know who proposed!" Alexis said. "Do you?"

"..Nooo," John lied, pretending to not be interested.

"I did," Alexis said.

"Mrs Castle, if he has boxes and boxes of guns; order him to stop," John said. "That is enough for a army to last two years."

"Like...Like how do I do that?" Alexis asks.

"You are his best friend and partner," John said. "I figure you know how to do that," That grim look hadn't faded. "I suppose that Terminatrix isn't going after my friend because their mission is to ensure Skynet's existence. The Terminatrix is a Anti-Terminator kind of Terminator who recently killed a Resistance Soldier in your time. My existence happens to be tied to Judgement Day. Yours, on the other hand is fortunetly not. Don't tell T-11. We are trying to figure out to eliminate this new threat."

Alexis gasps.

"But I can't stop Tyler from watching the news!" Alexis said.

"You can stop T-11 from going after her," John said. "My orders. Long as I am concerned; his mission is to be a family guy."

"Then I will have to tell him this conversation after he finds out," Alexis said.

"It will hurt Tyler the most," John said.

"I have one question," Alexis said.

"Yes?" John asks.

"How come you have songs that shouldn't be made in your time?" Alexis asks. "There are some questions Tyler's stories leave me."

"We have a underground civilization, Mrs Castle," John said. "We find ways to entertain ourselves without Skynet finding us."

"There must be great caution," Alexis said.

"There is," John said. "He misses his timeline, doesn't he?"

"He does," Alexis said. "Every day."

"It takes Tyler time to adjust to his new surroundings," John said. "Home sick is natural. John out."

The screen returns to the homepage.


	5. Tumble

The last T-11 remembers is acting as a shield to Alexis. The next he is on the grass underneath a panicking Alexis. The sky is clouded by smoke. The smoke is coming from the apartment. Right, he stopped cooking the eggs. But why? The signature of a missal flying towards the house had alerted T-11 so after Alexis got off the phone T-11 unexpected took away from the house into the backyard and acted as a shield.

"'Tyler!" Alexis shouted coming over to his side, at least attempting to.

T-11 felt being moved onto a gurney.

 **Systems:** damaged.

"Alexis," T-11 whispered.

His perspective dives into darkness.

 **Internal repairs:** are being done.

His eyes later open finding himself in a gray room. Wifi wasn't hospital or public but merely military personal as the networks were concerned. _Military?_ , T-11 thought turning his head over to a transparent window where there are some what seems to be generals and men in white suits staring back at him. Someone told them where to fire. There is only one person T-11 can assume had told: Richard Castle.

Richard Castle promised a Terminator and broke it.

"Richard..." T-11 manages to mutter. His hands curl up into a ball.

How dare he.

T-11 tore through his binds getting himself up. Sirens ran about the building. He notices his arms lack skin, and his legs do not have flesh, blood, and skin. T-11 can see his gray metal side along the white spots indicating there is bone. His human toes are not even there! But his thighs and knees still remain even his upper torso, hands,shoulders and arms. His waist still remains as does his private area. The windows is blocked by a steel case with a strange symbol in the middle.

T-11 tore through the wall thanks to his Terminator half's powerful model hydraulic servomechanisms merged into his bone. His toes skid on the slippery floor when coming to a dead end. Then suddenly there are floating machines shaped rounded with a dark blue underside shaped to a circle and at the edges are smaller circles. Out of these smaller circles eject smoke.

Chloroform, T-11 thought registering the chemical being used. T-11 staggers back plugging his nose. However the chloroform had done the trick and he fell with a thud landing on his side returning to the dark world he had awaken from. For a Terminator Hybrid he is not going to have pleasent dreams. He will have nightmares in what may happen to this world. All because of a broken promise.

"Castle..." T-11 mutters, weakly.

T-11's eyes close with his hand on the floor.

"We still got a lot of testing to do on this machine," Came a older voice along with boots clamping to the ground and cigarette dust bunnies land covered in heat. The man responsible for bringing in T-11 is Mike Renolds. "And copying his build as well."

Mike looks down upon T-11 as two other men came over to his side then pick up T-11 by the shoulders.


	6. Worry sick

"Alexis-"

Alexis slaps Castle.

"Who did you tell?" Alexis asks, tearfully.

Castle is surprised as he rubs his cheek.

"I told nobody!" Castle said. "Now that is a little wrong slapping your father for no reason!"

Castle saw the tears in her eyes.

"You are the second person in the entire world asides to me who knows my husband's secret," Alexis said.

"Alexis, where is T-11?" Castle asks.

"They took him!" Alex shouts. "And he's gone because YOU told someone you knew in the higher up."

Alexis left tearfully.

Beckett came into the hall alongside Castle.

"They wheeled him somewhere else," Beckett said. "From what I can gather; T-11 isn't going to be back for awhile."

"Beckett, I thought you have a meeting," Castle said.

"A attack in my city is my priority to find out what happened," Beckett said. "Esposito and Ryan are on it: including the new detective Storm Franks."

Castle sighs.

"Alexis thinks I had a part in it ," Castle said. "Tell me I didn't."

"You named a character after Tyler," Beckett said. "In Nikki Time. T-12; Thomas Twelb."

"I did research," Castle said. "T-12 is a gray robot being like a statue."

"Apparently it seems someone went further and investigated," Beckett said. "Like someone say...Esposito."

Our scene transfers to later at Richard Castle's residence. Richard Castle sat his desk thinking and thinking staring down at the book 'Nikki Time' with the unique cover of time gears with Nikki Heat's shadow in between them. Castle opens the book and turns a page. He saw the dedication on the first page: 'Dedicated to my daughter Alexis and friend Tyler Eleven'. Right, that was clear pointers to someone different. Now who would name themselves 'Tyler Eleven' in real life?

Nobody.

Someone investigated T-11 and found the truth behind his lies.

Castle opens a drawer where inside is a deactived CPU for a T-800 built by T-11.

"This will get her attention," Castle said, closing the book.

Castle uses a bunch of appliances and activates the CPU programmed to destroy Skynet. Now he had only needed to think about making a robot where it would get on the record and say somewhere in the future Castle did just that. He can't put it into T-11 but he could put it into a Transformer Toy he bought to play with during his creative thinking time.

 **Knock,Knock,Knock.**

"Ah ha," Castle said, getting up off the chair.

Castle goes to the door then opens it wide.

There stood the Terminatrix with her gun aimed at Castle.

"I need your help," Castle said, holding his hands up in defense.

The Terminatrix lowers her arm making a puzzled reaction.

"I am sorry," Castle apologizes. "But you are going on a SLIGHT detour!"

Castle yanks in the Terminatrix shutting the door behind her.


	7. Bargaining

"You will help me retrieve a Terminator Hybrid in exchange your weapons are not destroyed in my house," Castle said, after he somehow tied the Terminatrix up in a chair. "You are a very reliable threat that can be used to take care of two stones at once."

The Terminatrix frowns.

"Don't frown at me," Castle said. "Frown at who will go against you and wipe your existence. I don't really care about your existence but my daughter is upset and I want to rescue my son in law in the best I can."

The Terminatrix turns her head away pouting.

"If you help," The Terminatrix turns her head towards Castle. "I will give you this CPU!" Castle said waving the device in mid air.

Ring,ring, ring.

"Hold on a minute," Castle said, as her eyes are stuck on the CPU. "Hello, Castle here!"

"We just got a lead for whoever tipped them off," Esposito said. "A Miles Dieson."

"Miles Dyson?" Castle repeats with a concerned look on his face.

"No,Castle," Esposito said. "Die SON!"

"Ooh," Castle said with a laugh. "Sounded like I was still living in the Terminator universe."

"You want to know where he lives?" Esposito asks.

"Yes," Castle said.

"You really won't believe me," Esposito said.

"Try me," Castle said.

"He lives in Los Angelese at a house with a backyard pool and the kicker is..." Esposito said, taking a brief pause for dramatic effect. "Here is the address. You need to see it for yourself, Castle." Castle wrote down the address on a piece of paper. "Got it?"

"Got it," Castle said. "But why should I see it for myself when I can watch it in the extended version of Terminator 2: Judgement Day?"

"If you want to prevent Cyberdyne then you might want to visit him," Esposito said, in a lowered voice. "We have no jurisdiction in Los Angelese."

"Okay," Castle said. "I get it. I am getting someone to save Tyler."

"Castle, you owe me a explination," Esposito said.

"He is a Terminator Hybrid, Espo," Castle said. "He has human bone and hyper polyalloy inside his skeleton," His voice turns apologetic. "I am sorry for keeping that back but if I told you then I would have put the balance of humanity's fate in your hands and I didn't want to do that. I also made a promise to Tyler."

"See ya, buddy," Esposito said.

"I'll see you, later," Castle said. "Hopefully."

Castle hangs up before Esposito can say another word. Castle slips the CPU into his pocket then looks back up towards the Terminatrix. Her eyes are daggered right at his pockets as though every moment clings on it. He puts on his jacket, writes a letter up and puts it on his desk. Castle leaves his phone on the table. He also gets a suitcase out of the room full of belongings for a two day mission.

Castle's father is in the CIA.

Castle's mother is a actress.

Castle's wife is a Senator.

Castle's son in law is a Terminator Hybrid.

Castle is going on a mission to stop Judgement day taking cash with him.

"Bye,Terminatrix," Castle said, with a short wave. "I'll get a head start."

Castle closes the door.

It will only take the Terminatrix an hour to release her binds.


	8. Apology

**...5:49 PM...**

"You have to apologize to your father, Alexis," Beckett said. "He feels bad about it."

"He was the only person we knew who knew about Tyler's other half," Alexis said, feeling hurt.

"Before we knew about Dieson," Beckett said, coming to a stop at the door. The door has recently been jimmied by the inside which resulted in the door on the floor out of the doorway in the hallway. "Castle?"

Beckett takes out her gun and enters the apartment.

There is a broken chair and torn rope on the floor.

"Dad?" Alexis calls as Beckett goes Castle's writing room. "Dad, are you here?"

Alexis started to fear the worst.

Somehow, under a miracle an hour ago, T-11 was found. Beckett and Alexis took him back to the house that had been repaired by some volunteers within hours of the explosion. Beckett's gasp brings Alexis's attention towards the right. Beckett came out of the writing room holding a slip of paper in her hands. Alexis's face turns pale when Beckett looks up with a 'Castle is gone' look in her eye.

Alexis takes the letter and read it.

 _Dear Beckett,_

 _I am going to stop Judgement Day from happening by removing all traces of whatever they did to T-11 by using the man soley responsible for it, again. Miles Dyson. Don't be fooled by the last name 'Dieson' I met him at comic con last year and it turns out his name is really Dyson. He just changed it to get rid of the Terminator fans pestering if he works for Cyberdyne. He does work for a company called at TechDyne Systems. Tell Alexis,I am sorry. I shouldn't have dedicated Tyler in it. That was wrong of me. I will redeem myself by slipping in and then slipping back out with all the evidence._

 _I may have an idea why the T-1000 was sent after me._

 _I am going to prevent Skynet's existence in this world._

 _Your idiot husband,_

 _Richard Castle._

 _P.s; Love you._

Alexis looks up towards Beckett.

"My dad is mad," Alexis said as Beckett is calling someone.

"Mad, but brilliant," Beckett said. "Go to Tyler. He needs you the most right now."

"What about you?" Alexis asks.

"Following my husband's trail," Beckett said. "Before he gets hurt."


	9. Forgiveness

**_..7:49 PM...April 2nd..._**

 ** _...Alexis's apartment..._**

T-11's eyes open and he recognizes his surroundings. By his side is Alexis with a worried look and the television's volume is on medium. T-11 let out a groan hanging his arm off the couch feeling pain in specific areas of his body. He can feel stiff in his back. Alexis turns down the volume tuning towards T-11.

"Alexis..." T-11 said.

Whatever sedation they used on T-11 is wearing off, slowly.

"It is okay, Tyler,"Alexis said. "You are home, baby."

"...Richard..." T-11 said.

"Someone else found out about you and they investigated you," Alexis explains. "Castle is going to stop Judgement Day and John Connor's orders are for you not to intervene."

"John...Connor?" T-11 said. "How?.."

"We had a Time Skype," Alexis said.

"When...this is over...Do you want to go with me?" T-11 asks.

"Anywhere," Alexis said.

"To the future," T-11 said. "I have a plan...To not let this happen again. It will take time...But this machine allows whoever goes through not to be naked."

"What do you mean by a plan?" Alexis asks.

"I intend to make myself human,Alexis," T-11 said. "I will start, obviously, after my skin has regrown."

"I'll think about it," Alexis said, with a smile.

T-11's stomach grumbles.

"...And I haven't eaten anything," T-11 said, with a laugh. "Go figure."

"My turn to cook!" Alexis said, getting up.

"I know where you are going," T-11 said. "And it doesn't count as cooking."

"Riight," Alexis said.

"Chinese drive through," T-11 said, as Alexis goes to the door with keys in her hands and a wallet.

"Caught me red handed," Alexi said. "By the way, find a reason on your heart to forgive my dad. He feels bad about it."

"How about you do that!" T-11 shouts.

"Already did," Alexis said, jetting out of the apartment.

T-11 gets off the couch stumbling on the rug. There are supporting beams, walls, lights, and so on in this once not rugged room. Temporally rugs. Great, just what he did not like. He loks down to see his legs is covered in plaster that treated his wounds like burns. He grabs a knife out of the living room then cuts around his toes. T-11 drops the peeled off plaster into a trash can nearby the counter.

T-11 goes to where the couch once stood.

T-11 cuts away the rug using his claw toes.

He peels back the rug to reveal a wooden basement door.

"I definetly must agree," T-11 said. "It is time I do it today."

T-11 goes down the stairs.

The local Chinese Drive Thru is 30 minutes away. T-11 sets his watch to 30 minutes that will make an early ring five minutes before the timer is set to go off. T-11 flips the lights off. He needed 25 minutes to set the coordinates to his future. There needed to be a relic that the machine can absorb. This relic is big enough to transport two people into the future in a one way trip.

25 minutes feels like a long time to T-11.

It will take not today for T-11 to find forgiveness for Richard Castle.

It will take years to forgive Richard.

What is the relic?

A puddle of mimetic polyalloy.


	10. Entering the base

_**..April 3rd...2:58 AM...**_

 _ **...Outside TechDyne's base..**_

"Are you ready, Miles?" Castle asks.

"If you have squashed the CPU," Miles said.

Castle smiles.

"Already done," Castle said.

Miles takes out a hand gun.

"I am ready," Miles said.

Convincing Miles was easy, so easy Castle does not need to brag. It is really late at night that this would seem suspicious.

"We're good," Castle said. "Now put it away. We have a Terminatrix on our tail."

Miles puts the gun into a sheath under his jacket. The two get out of the car. It made no sense to do this at night at least for Miles it felt that way. Castle has a big bag of grenades to explode the building. The two walk so causally into the building thanks to the eye scanner allowing Miles in at all. From the distance we can see the Terminatrix coming forwards changing her weapon of choice to a chain saw.

The Terminatrix did not take getting threatened lightly from a human.

From behind a car there appears a T-1002 sent from another timeline covered in long spikes that seem quite deadly. A T-1002 is capable of projecting long deadly blades different from its predecessor as the sharp blades appear all over the series's body. His hands are rather large and brown similar to Dwayne Johnson aka The Rock. The T-1002. He has a will of his own and does not easily get persuaded except if it were a dire mission lead by a persuasive man. The T-1002 has a scar above his right eyebrow similar to a lightning bolt. He didn't wear office clothing at all!

He came with a purple shirt and black pants.

T-1002's eyes glow a hint of red as his sharp parts lower down making him seem absolutely human.

He disappears behind a truck.

Our perspective flies into the base.

"Hello boys," Miles said, greeting two men guarding the entrance to a lab.

Castle is hiding behind the wall.

"Hello Miles," Freddy Cargo, the first guard, said. "Mike tell ya about the stolen robot?"

Miles shook his head.

"No," Miles said. "He did not. Tell me, what happened?"

"This chick came in then decapitated Willy and Billy!" Andrew Fillson exclaims. "She practically killed the others getting to the robot." Fillson sighs. "Gee, I never seen such a attractive woman go out and do that. Well, she was so..."

"Effective," Cargo finishes.

"Like a ninja," Fillson adds.

"Can you step aside and let me enter with a friend of mine?" Miles asks.

"No," Fillson and Cargo say at once.

"It is too early to let people in," Fillson said.

"I am sorry," Miles apologizes,taking out his hand gun. "But I have to do this."

Miles shot into the men's legs making the two gaurds collapse to the ground bleeding at the knees. Miles goes through the door away. Castle takes a brief stop at the two men cowering in their awful pain and took the time to apologize for coming in like this. He also mentioned how unlucky they are to be in close range where a supposed Terminatrix is coming.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Fillson demands an answer.

"Another robot," Cargo said. "Probably-gah!"

"Good luck," Castle said, following after Miles.


	11. Inside the base

_**..April 3rd...3:58 AM...**_

 _ **...Inside TechDyne's base..**_

Castle plants a grenade under a table using duct tape. Castle gets up not at the least concerned for Miles since he is only shooting guards at the leg and offering them to live by getting the hell out of dodge before it explodes. Castle gets up then saw a diagram showing various models resembling Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Castle can feel excitement.

The foundation of T-800 is right there before his fingers!

And here is a chance to change history.

Whatever is in the lab and clearly is being tested was tossed into the bag as well. Skin samples, metal/bone samples, and so on. Castle can see a big hole in the adjoined walls nearby where he deduced the Terminatrix had came through hours ago. There is a flipped over bed facing the floor, glass shattered about the room, and five holes in the glass that could be a variation of bullet proof. There are medical equipment seen about this room at various corners to the left.

Castle plants the ticking grenade (That so happens to be actually a unique kind of bomb lacking the pin) with the duct tape on the wall. He goes into the hall then plants a bomb on the nearby hall. He hears small footsteps coming towards him. Castle turns his head towards the direction the footsteps are coming from. There Castle the timeless incarnation of the Terminatrix.

 _Run,_ Castle thought.

Castle turns away then does a speeding walk down the hall.

 _Did I really have to destroy the CPU?_ , Castle thought, _Yes I did_.

Castle attaches the duct tape bombs in the other rooms on the side walls to the door ways. Miles stops in his tracks right in the dead center of the hall appearing to be ready for this unique situation. Is he mad?, Castle thought, Oh he is! Castle ducks when the gun shot went off. Castle hears the bullet bling against tough metal then land to the floor with a squeaky click. Castle went to the left hand side of the last doorway where in the center is Miles.

"They're ready," Castle said,as Miles shot another bullet into The Terminatrix's forehead.

"Get out of here,Richard," Miles said. "This is my fight, and detonate the building. There is an exit down the hall that does not require security clearance."

Castle gets out of the base through the exit hearing Miles curse out the Terminatrix.

Castle gets far away as he can from the base.

"For the future," Castle said, taking out the bomb trigger.

Castle presses the red button.

BA-BOOM.

A big chunk of debris engulfed in flames lands behind Castle. Great,Castle thought taking out the evidence he stole from the base, just what I need! He turns around taking the paper out of the bag. Castle drops every shred of paper into the flaming abyss watching it be burned away into dark rotten pieces. He drops the other evidence into the growing flames. The flames burn the freshness and clearness off the evidence.

"Richard Castle!" Castle overheard the Terminatrix.

Castle turns towards the Terminatrix.


	12. Outside the base

"Yes?" Castle asks, acting innocently surprised.

"The CPU," The Terminatrix said, along with a hiss.

"Oh that," Castle said. "I destroyed it."

The Terminatrix grabs him up by the neck.

"You...what?" The Terminatrix asks.

"Destroyed it," Castle said, feeling his windpipes being squeezed.

"We had a bargain," The Terminatrix said, along with a growl.

"Not with humanity," Castle said.

The Terminatrix tightens her grip.

"Hey!" Came a rather broad and deep voice.

The Terminatrix turns her head only to be punched square at the face. The Terminatrix lets go of Castle staggering back. Her hand turns into a chainsaw. Castle looks up to see a man similar to Dwayne Johnson standing mere feet away from him. Castle gasps feeling a sense of excitement at one of his all time idols.

"The rock?" Castle asks. "I am a huge fan!"

"Not the rock," T-1002 said. "I chose this template."

The Terminatrix lunges at T-1002.

The T-1002 expected this by sending a sharp long object through her chest. He takes out the sharp object letting the Terminatrix collapse to her knees. The T-1002's right hand morphs into a long sword reflecting off the light made by the flames. The Terminatrix lets out a leaning over with hands on the pavement. The T-1002 slices the Terminatrix in half. The blue light in the Terminatrix's eyes fade away indicating she is dead beyond return.

"A..Are you...?" Castle starts to ask, puzzled and scared.

"I am not," T-1002 said. "Until we meet again..."

"Richard Castle," Castle said. "Who sent you?"

The T-1002 tilts his head.

"The Richard Castle?" The T-1002 asks.

Castle nods.

"Yes," Castle said.

The T-1002 straightens his head.

"Your daughter sent me," T-1002 said. "After the T-1000 was sent to kill you."

"Ah ha!" Castle said. "It makes sense now!" He looks so happy about this. "He was sent to kill me before I went and got rid of any evidence that could lead to Skynet's existence." He rubs his hands rather excitedly. "I can't believe my daughter got her hands on a Terminator and reprogrammed it!"

"Fortunately for you I chose on my own," T-1002 said.

Castle blinks, at first startled.

"You chose?" Castle asks.

"I have a soul, Richard," T-1002 said. "Just like the first Hybrid T-11," He sighs. "She plead. I could not find a shred in my heart to say 'no'. It took some persuasion by a man resembling T-11 yet his legs lacked skin...Wait. That was T-11!"

Castle is puzzled.

"When are you from?" Castle asks.

"The future," T-1002 said.

"What year?" Castle asks.

"2029," T-1002 said.

My daughter went to the future with T-11,Castle realizes as he gasps.

"That must be significant," T-1002 notes on Castle's reaction.

Castle nods.

"My family was wiped out in Judgement Day in your past," Castle said. "I guess they just went."

"She wanted me to tell you this," T-1002 said. "I forgive you. And there's a letter on the table."

Castle wipes off a tear.

"Thank you," Castle said.

"You better leave, Richard," T-1002 said. "I'll be seeing you around."

T-1002 walks across from Castle.

"What do you mean?" Castle asks.

"I am getting a job to live in this world!" T-1002 shouts back. "Enough of those questions! And we will meet again."

"Don't get caught!" Castle shouts.

"Oh, I'll be sure not to," T-1002 said, rolling an eye.


	13. To go

_**..New York..5:49 AM...**_

 _ **..Underground Alexis's apartment...**_

"Tyler!" Alexis said, coming down the stairs.

T-11 had what he can take in a luggage.

"You haven't told me your decision," T-11 said.

Alexis bit her lip a little.

"Ooh," Alexis said. "Right now?"

"Honey, I have to eliminate a tangible source that can lead to the destruction of this era," T-11 said. "Which is me."

"If you go,I go!" Alexis said. "Give me a moment."

Alexis darts upstairs.

T-11 had on his stetson, the suit he had on when he first into this world (That still fits) that he had saved in a suitcase for the past two years, and it seemed important to come back in the attire he was sent in. Having on a cowboy costume would seem a little off in his world maybe even insane! Yes, T-11 loved this world and so any other world similar to it in the culture. He loved the taste of Earth's finest diners. He loved the animals. He loved the technology of this era far different than the one he had grown used to in his world. He loved Alexis more than anything. T-11 did not want to lose Alexis.

T-11 sets the occupant designation to two.

T-11's original life ended when he was eleven years old in 1995 and his body was donated to Cyberdyne systems. That is as much as T-11 knew about his original life before being turned into a Terminator Hybrid. Ten minutes later Alexis came down with her luggage being two suitcases full of necessities that she would need.

"I am ready," Alexis said.

"I am sending us two days before Castle is return to your world," T-11 said.

"I put snack supplies in a baggy," Alexis said.

"And water?" T-11 asks.

"Yes," Alexis said.

Alexis's phone vibrates. Alexis takes out her phone and reads the text message her father left. She then turns off the phone and puts it on the counter. She takes T-11's hand letting their fingers curl up against their palms locked together. She is ready to go. The blue portal opens showing a tunnel into the future.

"Let's go, honey," Alexis said, with her other hand holding the luggage.

"We have a lot to do," T-11 said.

"You bet'cha," Alexis said, walking with T-11 through the portal.

The portal loses behind the two when the love birds were completely in. The machine breaks into pieces making a inside underground explosion leaving behind only the phone intact that Alexis had put down. The door to upstairs allows smoke to come through into the empty building where we see some family photos. There is a strip of photos showing Alexis and T-11 kissing in a photobooth and having fun taking pictures.


	14. The letter

_**..April 3rd...2017...**_

 _ **..Richard Castle's residence...3:56 PM...**_

Castle is reading a letter Alexis left.

 _"Dear Dad,"_

Castle is in his chair at the writing desk.

 _"By this time you read the letter; I will be with Tyler in the future,"_

Castle sighs.

 _"But we will return when Tyler has fully become human,"_

Castle rereads the line just to be certain.

 _"Until we meet again..."_

We are shown a scene of Alexis leaning against T-11's shoulder under the stars. Alexis takes her head off T-11's shoulder saying something we cannot decipher without hearing their voices to be certain. A small smile appears on T-11's face as he turns his head towards Alexis wearing that stetson. T-11 squeezes her hand saying something back.

They shared a kiss.

 _"Your daughter, Alexis,"_ The letter finishes.

Beckett came into writer's den holding a small device in her hands.

"Castle," Beckett said.

Castle looks up putting the letter down.

"Yes?" Castle asks.

Beckett looks up from the little device in her hands.

"I am pregnant," Beckett said.


	15. Epilogue

_**...2027...**_

 _ **..New York City...January 1st...**_

 _Knock,knock,knock._

"I am coming!" Castle said, with 10 year old George Castle playing video games with his 9 year old brother Ryan Castle at the couch.

"Come on!" Ryan shouts, pressing the buttons.

"Ah ha!" George shouts, standing up wiggling his butt from side to side. "Go me! Go me! Go me!"

Castle opens the door to see such familiar figures.

"Alexis?" Castle said.

There is a red headed boy beside T-11 and Alexis.

"Dad, this is your grandson," Alexis said, her hand on the boy's shoulder. "His name is Edgar Alexander Castle."

"You named him after me?" Castle asks,feeling mixed emotions.

"We call him Edgar," T-11 said.

"Named him after your various names," Alexis said. "We like this one."

"Who is it,Dad?" Ryan asks.

"Come in,please," Castle said, stepping to the side.

The three family members enter the house. Castle shuts the door behind them looking incredibly happy for the first time in many years. George and Ryan stop playing their game seeing some strange people they never met before. The look in George's eyes turns into recognition. Ryan is dead set confused.

The T-1002 is living in New York, alone, for the past 10 years working as a private detective.

George and Ryan came over.

"You must be Alexis!" George said. "Pops told me a lot about you."

Edgar stares at Ryan in shock as Ryan resembles him; greatly except he did not have red hair as he did. Ryan has black hair and George has brown hair.

Alexis nods.

"I am," Alexis said.

"Are you my Uncle?" Ryan asks, in a squeaky voice.

"I am," T-11 said.

"What should I call you?" Ryan asks.

"Anything you like," T-11 said,as Alexis and Castle share a hug.

"What 's your name?" Ryan asks.

"Tyler," T-11 said, as George and Edgar share a staring competition.

"I call you Uncle T!" Ryan said. "Uncle T sounds cool."

"You know who else is cool?" T-11 asks.

"Who?" Ryan asks.

"Your sister," T-11 said.

Esposito and Kevin Ryan are somewhere out there celebrating the new year. Beckett is attending to some Senator duty's that are urgent for today that she can't relax with her husband and children. Edgar is eleven years old and unlike his other relatives he grew up in a time that involved Terminators so he has a good grip on manipulating technology even a hand at hacking machines.

T-11 had explained to Edgar before they left a prosperous yet machine riddled timeline about the differences between their world and the world they are going to. Edgar had to watch his mouth; for short. Apparently they can slip into society under the noses of the government and pick up where they left off. Their house hadn't been bought but it sure did have its share of being rented by other irresponsible people.

"Wanna play a video game, Edgar?" George asks.

"Sure!" Edgar said.

Castle had his family back, together.

"Richard," T-11 said. "May I have a word with you in private?"

"Yes," Castle said. "We have a lot to catch up on."

The two men went into the other room and shared a conversation. This conversation involved 'Nikki Time' and the dedication that overall resulted in the near initiation of Judgement Day for this world. At the end of the conversation about 15 minutes later to be precise; Castle back with a large smile on his face.

T-11 had, in short, forgiven Castle for his mistake.

Everything was perfect.

 **The End.**


End file.
